leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS524
|title_ja=ゼクロムVSレシラム V |title_ro=Zekrom VS Reshiram V |image=PS524.png |chapter=Black & White |volume=51 |number=524 |location=N's Castle |prev_round=The Power of Dreams |next_round=The Transfer Student }} A Difficult Parting (Japanese: ゼクロムVSレシラム V Zekrom VS Reshiram V or 消失 Disappearance) is the 524th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga and the last of the . Plot After reuniting with , looks out of the castle and sees the faces of many unsettled s. He believes that they are the ones who really need liberating, and gets ready to descend. However, a voice interrupts him. Black turns around and sees that has woken up. N sees Gigi, who White found in his room. He asks if Gigi has chosen her path, and White replies that she chose showbiz. White is grateful to N for the fact that she is now able to hear Gigi's voice. N finds it strange that he is having this conversation, but believes it is what he always wanted to do. Black, knowing that N had been told a lie all this time, confesses that he also wanted to have an honest chat with N. He remembers seeing an image of N's dream via Musha after their battle in Accumula Town, and knew back then that N was a good person. He always prioritized the happiness of Pokémon, and that was the truth. N acknowledges his lack of understanding compared to Black when it came to Pokémon, and gets ready to leave on . Despite Black and chasing after him, N manages to leave, and everyone inside the ceremonial hall and outside of the castle witnesses his departure. Suddenly, howls. It eventually creates a field of energy that starts drawing things towards it. White quickly picks Gigi up and follows Black to shelter. Ghetsis marvels at the turn of events and would prefer Black to get sucked in. White becomes anxious at the thought, but Black notes that Ghetsis is still trapped in stones and wouldn't be able to do anything. Suddenly, an unknown force lifts Black off the ground and throws him against Reshiram's chest. Ghetsis appears outside of the stone trap, and Black sees a Beheeyem beside Ghetsis. Ghetsis is proud that "his comrade" has come to help him, and mocks that he would find the situation unfair too if he was Black. With that, Ghetsis bids farewell to the "Hero of Truth", and Beheeyem s away with Ghetsis. A horrified White tries to edge closer to Black, but Black tells her not to otherwise she'll get sucked in as well. Reshiram glows and Black knows that he can no longer overpower the force, so he stops White from calling for help and tells her everything that he can. Black takes off his jacket to show White the BW Agency logo on his T-shirt, and explains that he planned to sneak in the BW Agency's advertising line inside his "I'm ready to battle" speech. White is moved that Black remembered the promise they made in Castelia City. Black also asks if he has paid off all the debt for the damaged filming equipment, but before he can finish, Reshiram reverts fully into the Light Stone with Black nowhere to be seen. Knowing that Black has been sealed inside the Light Stone, White, with a tremble in her voice, states that he has paid off all the debt, and tries to pick up the Light Stone, but it flies away. White helplessly cries out Black's name. Meanwhile, Ghetsis and the Hood Man are departing from the complex in different directions, and are communicating with each other via their Xtransceivers. As the Hood Man hovers over the complex on a , he remarks how interesting and fulfilling the Pokémon League tournament was, and thanks his "good comrade" Ghetsis. Ghetsis says that it's not necessary to thank him, and reminds the Hood Man that he helped speed up the fulfillment of Team Plasma's ideals. The Hood Man remembers that his Beheeyem had, right from the start, tampered with a few people's minds and made them release their Pokémon as if they agreed with Team Plasma. Then, the weak-willed would become influenced and release their own Pokémon. Ghetsis hopes that he has another chance to work with the Hood Man in the future, and the Hood Man agrees, as long as it doesn't compromise his research work. On a deeper thought, the Hood Man thinks his research work could actually be put to good use, and with that takes off his disguise to reveal himself as Colress. Back at N's Castle, a group of Team Plasma Grunts who have managed to stay hidden are getting ready to leave. One Grunt, a 10-year-old, asks her mother, also a Grunt, if they're allowed to take the Pokémon with them, and her mother replies that she is not allowed to. Anthea and Concordia interrupt them, and thank the girl for taking care of the three Pokémon that were friends with N. Concordia asks which of the Pokémon beside the girl is most acquainted with her, and the girl points to a among the group. Anthea tells the girl to keep the Foongus with her in that case, and Concordia also gives the girl a locket. The girl gasps when she sees that it bears a photo of N. Together, the Grunts set out on their journey in the dark, with a constellation illuminating the night sky. Major events * learns the error of his ways and bids his former enemies farewell, leaving behind in the process. * begins reverting back into the Light Stone with its counterpart gone. * The Hood Man helps Ghetsis escape, and uses his to throw at Reshiram. * Black and Reshiram become the Light Stone, which flies away when tries to grab it. * As they both escape, Ghetsis thanks Hood Man, who takes off his disguise and reveals himself to be Colress. * Several Team Plasma Grunts manage to escape being captured and go into hiding. * One of the receives a Foongus from Anthea and Concordia that was liberated by N and a locket containing N's photograph. Debuts * * Whitley's mother Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * Lenora * Burgh * Elesa * Clay * Skyla * Brycen * Drayden * Iris * Shauntal * Grimsley * Caitlin * Marshal * Ghetsis * Hood Man/Colress * Hawes * Anthea and Concordia * Shoko * Andy * Geoff * Chris * Logan * Jeremy * Trish * s * Whitley's mother Pokémon * (Tep; 's; flashback) * ( 's; reverts to Light Stone) * (Foongy; 's) * ( ; flashback) * ( 's; flashback) * ( 's) * (Lenora's) * (Burgh's) * (×2; Elesa's) * ( ) * ( ) * (Drayden's) * (Iris's) * (Shauntal's) * (Colress's) * (×4; Shoko's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's; released; flashback) * ( 's; released; flashback) * (Team Plasma's; shadowed) * (Gigi; BW Agency's) * (Trainer's; released; flashback) * * * (constellation) Trivia * The magazine version of this chapter ended where was departing the on and therefore does not have any of the scenes that take place afterwards, including and becoming the Light Stone. * In the VIZ Media mini-volumes of the , this round was collected in . * In the VIZ Media mini-volume release, this chapter's title was Truth Revealed. * In the Kurokawa translation from , this round was released in . In other languages |de=Zekrom VS. Reshiram V - |it=Zekrom VS Reshiram V - |ko= |pt_br=Zekrom VS Reshiram V - |es_eu= |vi = Zekrom VS Reshiram V - Mất mát }} de:Kapitel 524 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) zh:PS524